scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Feebolt456/Which idea would you like to see on the wiki as a story eventually?
Title. Also, note that I said the word, eventually. I'm trying to focus on my current projects right now, and neither of these ideas are one of them. You might choose which idea I turn into a story, but you don't choose when they're going to be posted on here. Got it? "I don't want to be the Chosen One! I want to be a writer!"(Title might be a work in progress) So, basically, there's a prophecy in a fantasy world which foretold of an evil overlord trying to conquer both the fantasy world and our world, and how a seemingly normal guy in our world turns out to be the almighty Chosen One that defeats the evil overlord with the Sword of Justice(the name might change in the future), which only he can summon and wield. It was up to a brave band of unlikely heroes to find this Chosen One, and everything turns out happy in the end and the Chosen One gets the girl. Sounds like a typical Chosen One fantasy story, right? Well, when the brave band of unlikely heroes find the Chosen One, he refuses the call to action in favor of being a writer and leaves the band of heroes to fight off the monsters that show up in the human world because he thinks that he's the wrong guy. The rest of the story basically revolves around the band of heroes trying to deal with this revelation, finding another way to stop the evil overlord, and trying to fit in our world. Leaderless There once was a team of highly skilled and magical warriors who originated from a fantasy world. They were constantly trying to free their world from an evil overlord, and during the final battle, the evil overlord was defeated and killed, but not without him killing the warriors as well. You'd think that was the end of their story, but fate sometimes has a curious way of doing things, and somehow, almost all of them got reincarnated into being normal people(and for some, animals) on Earth. Well, as normal as you can be with magic locked inside you. They all would've lived normal lives if not for three of the evil overlord's minions being exiled to Earth for their loyalty to the evil overlord. Deciding to wreak havoc on this world after having failed to do so for the fantasy world, they use what little magic they have to make monsters out of ordinary items and direct them through telepathy to destroy everything in their paths. Doing this causes the former warriors and evil overlord to slowly unlock their powers and recover their memories one by one, and it's up to the former warriors to stop these monsters and turn them back into ordinary objects before they destroy everything they hold dear. There's one problem, though. Their leader didn't reincarnate with them. As for the former evil overlord, his path is all up to him to decide. Will he become evil again, or will he choose a different allegiance and position? This will be a tough decision to make, especially since he's not really evil anymore. Category:Blog posts